Recently, reinforced concrete structures are most widely used for construction process methods because the reinforced concrete structure has excellent rigidity, durability, fire resistance, earthquake resistance, and soundproof performance.
In the case of a mold process method in the related art, which is used to construct a building with the reinforced concrete structure, a process is complicated, it is difficult to dismantle arranged bars and molds, and a large number of wastes are produced, and as a result, recently, a process method using a deck panel is used to construct floor or ceiling slabs.
Here, the deck panel broadly includes a deck plate and a truss girder.
The deck plate serves as not only a mold, but also a surface of a concrete structure after construction, and the deck plate may be made of a galvanized steel plate in order to prevent corrosion caused by the concrete. The plurality of deck plates is connected to form a floor surface or a ceiling surface of a building.
The truss girder includes a lattice unit which has a predetermined corrugated shape, and a fixing unit which securely fixes the lattice unit, and the lattice unit and the fixing unit are formed as steel reinforcements and may be fastened onto the deck plate.
The deck panel is manufactured at a predetermined place, transported to a construction site, and then disposed on a floor or a ceiling of a building, and then concrete is poured and cured for a predetermined period of time, such that a structure of the building is constructed.
However, the deck panel in the related art has a problem in that a use of the deck panel is limited only to floor or ceiling slabs of a building, and has a drawback in that an overall period for construction of a building is long.
In addition, because the deck plate and the truss girder are fastened and assembled by welding, the time required to assemble the deck plate and the truss girder is somewhat long, and an assembly tolerance may be incurred.
In addition, a construction method using the deck panel in the related art involves an in-situ process of arranging bars in order to connect the respective deck panels. Therefore, there is a problem in that an overall construction period is increased due to a process of welding at a construction site or a separate reinforcement process of arranging bars, which causes an increase in personnel expenses and material costs and affects quality of construction in accordance with skill of in-situ technicians.